


Who's More Likely To

by benevolent_bear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Captain Niall Horan, Drinking Games, Fluff, M/M, Party, everyone targets louis, he thinks its unrequited, louis loves harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benevolent_bear/pseuds/benevolent_bear
Summary: Louis wasn’t sure whose idea this was, all he knew was that he hated them and wanted them to die a slow and painful death.Or, the one where Harry and Louis go head to head and back to back in a question-and-answer drinking game.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/ Liam Payne - Relationship, mentioned
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115





	Who's More Likely To

Louis wasn’t sure whose idea this was, all he knew was that he hated them and wanted them to die a slow and painful death. 

He sat with his arms folded across his chest, eyebrows furrowed into a scowl as he wore a pout on his lips. He was the perfect picture of a toddler’s tantrum. Even with his shoulders hunched he could feel the heavy weight of a larger body pressed back up into his. 

A house party with his closest friends was usually the best way to unwind after a tough week at University but this party had been different from the moment he arrived. For one, people were drinking out of  _ normal  _ cups instead of plastic ones. What kind of university party did that? Actually, Louis wasn’t that surprised. The party he was at was in Harry Styles’ flat, the biggest advocate for the abolishment of single-use plastic. 

Louis doubted that this game was Harry’s idea though as he was the body pressed back against his own, shoulder to shoulder. Well, shoulder to head. Louis hated how short he was. The idea was probably that of Harry’s roommate, Niall Horan. Niall was renowned for making Louis suffer and it seemed that tradition would be continuing. 

The voices around him were loud, indistinguishable from each other as they attempted to be heard over one another. All the faces around him were familiar, people he had grown to love over the past two and a half years. Not anymore though, Louis thought, they were all dead to him now.

Sitting on a stool back to back with one of your closest friends shouldn’t be too much of a big deal and it wouldn’t be if Louis wasn’t madly in love with that closest friend. It didn’t help that at least four people in the room knew that.

“Right!” An Irish voice yelled out louder than everyone else, silencing them promptly.  _ Of course, Niall is the ringleader _ . Louis scowled in his head. “We’ve sorted the rules.” Niall sounded proud of himself, Louis figured this was probably his dumb idea.

“So as we all know, this game is usually played at weddings with shoes but we’re university students who drink a lot. Plus I don’t want to subject anyone to the foul smell of Louis’ feet.”

“Oi!” Louis yelled out in his defence, even though he knew it was a fair point.

“They each have an unopened beer, they will sip when they think they would be the most likely to do something. So, if I say ‘who’s more likely to be an elf’ Louis and his shortass would drink!”

“Watch it, Horan. You’re barely an inch taller.” Louis snapped, glaring in Niall’s direction. Louis could feel Harry chuckle more than he could hear it which was mildly unnerving for him. 

“Quit bitching elf. Now, everyone asks a question, we’ll go round in a circle. If your question is shit you will be publicly shamed by the court.” 

“Who the fuck are the court?” That was Shawn, his Canadian accent easily recognisable in a room full of members of the UK. 

“Me and Lewis, duh.”

“You’re insufferable.” That was the first time Harry had spoken since they sat down back to back. Louis hadn’t even given a thought to how he might be feeling about all of this. 

“Hush Styles, we’re going to start. Open the beers!” Louis did as instructed, using the bottle-opener keychain he eased the cap off, watching as it clattered to the floor by his feet.

“Alright, Eleanor why don’t you go first.” Eleanor was right in front of Louis, he glared at her hoping to convey his best ‘say anything bad and I’ll end you’ look. He’s pretty sure she knows about his infatuation. 

“Who’s most likely to use their close friend as a beard.”

“You bitch.” Louis gasped, glaring at her as he took a sip of his drink. It had been in sixth form when Louis wasn’t quite comfortable coming out yet, he and Eleanor had ‘dated’ for the full two years. Louis knew Harry wouldn’t drink, he had always been comfortable with who he was. Wearing bright, traditionally feminine, colours with big dopey grins since he could toddle. 

“Starting off with light questions I see.” Niall snorted. Louis shot out his hand in Niall’s direction, extending his middle finger to him. 

“My turn.” Next to Eleanor was her best friend, Anna. Louis didn’t know much of the girl, she was friends with Harry more than she was him but he knew her well enough that he knew she wasn’t going to ask a mean question.

“Who’s more likely to walk around his flat naked even when he has guests.” Oh, that one was definitely Harry and judging by the cheers, Harry knew it too. Louis has been in this very room before and caught an eyeful of naked Harry in all of his glory. Not that he was complaining. No, he was definitely not complaining.

Shawn made a big show of thinking of his question, his hand on his chin to dramatise it. Louis rolled his eyes at him. “Oh come on lad, surely it’s not that hard.” Shawn pouted but presented his question anyway. 

“Who’s more likely to manipulate the other to get their own way.” Louis gingerly brought the beer bottle to his lips, letting a sip pass through his lips. He was no stranger to saying whatever it may take to get Harry to do things for him. Just last night he had convinced Harry to make him cookies because it was ‘bake your friends cookies’ day. He doesn’t think Harry believed him, just more gave in to his incessant nagging. The nagging paid off, they ate cookies and watched films, who could hate that? 

The next person who was asking was Louis’ first problem, Zayn. He definitely knew that he was in love with Harry. He was the man that Louis had bared his heart to whilst high last year. He knew his vulnerability was going to bite him in the ass. 

“Who’s more likely to fall in love with a close friend.” Louis glared at Zayn, pure spite in his eyes, as he pulled his drink back to his lips. 

“Oh shit.” Zayn hollered.

“Zayn you already knew, you dick.” Louis glowered after swallowing a mouthful of beer. 

“Yeah I knew you did but Harry drank too.” Zayn pointed, an amused smile playing on his lips.

“Oh.” Louis’ shoulders slumped, he wondered who it was that Harry fell in love with. Probably Kendall or Nick, definitely not him. Louis couldn’t even imagine the possibility of Harry loving him back. 

“Now this shit is getting interesting. Come on Li, your turn.” Niall encouraged. Louis couldn’t really see Niall but he could just imagine the Irishman rubbing his hands together. 

Liam was going to be a problem too. As Zayn’s boyfriend, he had promptly been told how besotted Louis was and saw to it to have a dad talk with him. Having one of your best friends, who is younger than you, talk to you like a father giving advice is embarrassing and degrading. Especially when it doesn’t yield the results you were hoping for. He was not going to ’just tell Harry’ thank you very much, Liam. 

“Who’s most likely to ignore the advice they received 9 months ago to tell their crush that they like them and is still hopelessly pining after them?” 

“You can’t do ones specifically aimed at me!” Louis yelled, rotating to glare at Liam.

“Turn back around!” Niall yelled, throwing a cocktail sausage at Louis’ head, fortunately missing. Louis did as he was told, reluctantly taking a swig of his beer. Louis tilts his head back and closes his eyes., resting it comfortably on the back of Harry’s shoulder. 

“They seem out to get you.” Harry mumbled close to Louis’ ear. Louis opens his eyes to see Harry looking at him from over his shoulder. Louis nods at him wordlessly with a pout. Harry snorts at Louis, shaking his head and looking over to where Niall and Lewis were whispering to each other.

“I’m going to do my one slightly differently! I just kind of want to know Larry’s opinions of each other!” Everyone cheered at Lewis’ words whilst Louis groaned internally.

“So my question is, who’s the most attractive?” That was a no brainer to Louis.  _ obviously it’s Harry _ , Louis thought to himself, leaving his beer in his hands resting on his lap. The room broke out into chuckles and amused whispers. Louis looked at them confused, hoping one of them would offer up an explanation. 

“Neither of you drank.” Eleanor supplied, wiggling her eyebrows. Louis felt a red flush creep up his neck. Harry thought he was more attractive than him? Has the boy seen himself?

“I want to go last so Ed, please go.” Niall offered up, continuing the game. Louis panicked, he probably had something planned. 

“I’ll do a question like the one Lewis did. Who’s the best singer?”  _ Trust Ed to do one about music _ , Louis thought as he deliberately didn’t drink. Harry was a great singer, he wasn’t the top of the course for nothing.

“Neither of you drank again!” Niall cheered. God, they were all too invested in his and Harry’s friendship.

“My turn!” Louis didn’t really know the person who spoke, she was good friends with Zayn and Harry’s friend Kendall. Her name is Gigi, Louis thinks, it sounds right. “We’re not that close so I’ll do a who’s more likely one.” She paused, presumably thinking of a question. “Who’s more likely to lie to forget birthdays.” Louis had to think about that one. They were actually both pretty good at that. Oh wait, he had forgotten Niall’s birthday last year. Louis groaned but took a sip of his drink.

“That’s right Tommo! I haven’t forgotten about last year.” Niall threw another cocktail sausage at Louis, this time hitting him on the cheek. Louis pouted again, Niall was always bringing it back up, no matter how long it had been since his birthday.

“come on Kendall! Give us a good one.” Lewis cheered.

“Who’s most likely to get asked out by a girl and instead of saying no like a normal person details how in love he has been with the same guy for two years.”

“You can’t do one specifically directed at me!” Harry called out.   
“Liam did at Louis!” Kendall replied in her defence. Harry huffed, shoulders slouching. Louis started peeling the label off of his beer bottle. He couldn’t help but wonder who was lucky enough to be the object of Harry’s desires for so long.

“Come on Oli, second to last. You best have a good one.” Oh shit. Louis thought. Oli knew Louis liked Harry and loved humiliating him.

“Oli please do not be a twat right now.” Louis yelled.

“Oli be a twat!” Zayn yelled back.

“Uhm, who’s most likely to be annoying?”

“boo! The court shames you!” Lewis yells as Niall begins pelting him with cocktail sausages. “Pick a better one!” Niall continues to throw the small sausages at Oli.

“Jeez fine!” Oli yells, cowering away from the thrown food. “Who’s most likely to hook up with guys that have curly hair and green eyes because ‘it’s the closest you’ll ever get’” The group ooo’s in shock and intrigue.

“I’m never talking to you again.” Louis snaps, staring down at the floor as he took a drink. Everyone went silent, the only thing Louis could hear was the pounding of his own heart in his ears.

“Well, I guess this is the best time to do mine then. Can you please face each other.” Louis felt Harry shift and then his back was no longer pressed against him. Louis bit his lip and decided to bite the bullet. He rotated on the stool, making his knees knock into Harry’s. 

“Please Look into each other’s eyes for this one.” Niall pushed. Louis let a sigh pass through his lips and reluctantly looked up at Harry’s face which was flushed pink. He didn’t look upset or uncomfortable by what he had just found out, Louis didn’t know what that meant. Louis smiles nervously at Harry.

“Who’s in love with the other?” Louis brought his drink to his lips and watched as Harry did the same. His eyes widened as he realised what it meant. 

“Well, I think you guys have plenty to talk about.” Louis could hear Niall talking but was too fixated on Harry, who was staring right back at him.

“Uhm yeah.” Harry stuck his hand out for Louis as he stood up. Louis took it and allowed himself to be pulled along to Harry’s bedroom. Louis was silent the entire way there, mulling over his own thoughts. There was no way Harry was in love with him, surely. 

Once they reached Harry’s room they stood awkwardly staring wordlessly at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Whilst looking at Harry chew nervously on his bottom lip Louis figured it should be him.

“So uhm, I guess you kind of know that I’m in love with you” Louis stated what Harry already knew before delving into the details. “I have known since when I got sick in first year and you practically broke into my dorm to give me soup and nurse me back to health. You were so determined and caring and just so unbelievably beautiful. I couldn’t help but fall for you.” Harry’s nervous chewing turned into a smile, his lip still caught between his teeth.

“You once called me whilst you were drunk. I think you were at the club and you told me you had seen ‘the prettiest boy ever’ but then you realised it wasn’t me so he couldn’t have been the prettiest boy ever. You told me that you needed to call me just to hear my voice because you missed me and I was your favourite person in the whole wide world. You then clarified that it was after your mum and your siblings. I think that’s what did it for me. Even when you’re drunk beyond your limits your first priority and thoughts are your family. I adore how much you love your family.” Louis felt himself flushing at Harry’s words. He doesn’t remember this phone call or when it was and he kind of hates that Harry fell for drunk Louis. 

“God, the differences in our stories are monumental. Mine shows how domestic you are and yours shows how much of an utter mess I am.” Louis groaned, looking away from Harry in embarrassment.

“Hey,” Louis could feel Harry come closer. “You are not a mess.” Louis scoffed. “Okay, you’re a bit of a mess but I love that about you.” One of Harry’s large hands reaches up and cups Louis’ jaw, turning his head to face him. “You’re amazing, Lou.” Louis looked away from Harry’s mesmerising eyes and down to his lips, watching as Harry darts his tongue across them.

“I’m going to kiss you now.” Louis mumbled. Harry nodded eagerly causing Louis to chuckle. Louis closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to Harry’s. Harry responds immediately, his other hand coming to settle on the curve of Louis’ waist, pulling Louis so his body is flush against his own. Louis places one hand on Harry’s chest and the other on his hip as he parts his lips slightly, hoping Harry will catch on. He does, his tongue flicking out to deepen the kiss.

It’s Harry who pulls away first, breathless with spit slick lips pulled up into a bright smile. Louis imagines he probably shares that same blissed out expression. 

“Do I get to call you my boyfriend to my family now?” Louis questions hopefully. 

“As long as I get to do the same.” Harry replied, caressing Louis’ cheek with the pad of his thumb.

“Definitely. I’m taking you out on a date tomorrow though.” Louis demanded, using the hand he has on Harry’s chest to point at him.

“You’ll hear no complaints from me.” Harry mused, leaning back down to kiss Louis again. 

Okay, so maybe Niall didn’t have to die. But he still wasn’t getting thanked.


End file.
